


Resting on a Deathbed

by shizukanekishuuyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Doctor Visits, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Violence and Gore, elite academy, fluff and eventual smut, future setting, given special medication, medication and surgeries that cause to form superhuman capabilities and powers, prison-but-also-school AU, school-like education (high school level), superpower au, year 2097
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukanekishuuyama/pseuds/shizukanekishuuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno Academy and Research Facility for the Preservation of Humanity (KARFPH) – every student has to undergo a special treatment which in the end provides them with superhuman abilities to survive the current apocalypse. All the while there is also education provided to the young people.</p><p>Year 2097 – The world was crumbling, living resources ran out, gazillions of toxic waste covered the earth and humanity’s population sunk rapidly while the undead crawled from the deceased…</p><p>The Aobajousai people – doctors, guards and staff<br/>The Karasuno and Fukurodani people – they form a unit of superhuman students and fighters<br/>The Nekoma people – well you’ll see</p><p>Oikawa is the maniac Dr. Frankenstein and Kageyama is his special creation. Hinata is his new subject. </p><p>This is about an experiment that goes terribly wrong as everybody's (espechially Hinata's) composure is being tested as well - thrown into total chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the end is where it begins

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rough introduction I hope everything’s easy to understand, also Oikawa mentioned in the first chap yay, enjoy my first Haikyuu fanfiction ^u^

“Ouch”, Hinata whined. A sharp sting, a foreign object was jabbed under his skin and a liquid shot into his bloodstream. As it was set on the medical tray again, the label of a substance called “Vis Electrica Inspectio Serum 100 ml”, came into Hinata's view. After he had arrived on his first day, the doctor’s assistant Shimizu Kiyoko (according to her name badge) gave him the first dose of this strange injection, now one week later, this was his second. He also was given some strange pills. To that time he couldn’t have known it yet, but soon he would gain powers he never believed he would ever possess in his entire life.

They‘ve told him that, at this place, called Karasuno Academy and Research Facility for the Preservation of Humanity (KARFPH), every student has to undergo a special treatment which in the end should provide them with extraordinary abilities surpassing those of a humans to survive the current apocalypse. All the while there was also education provided to the young people.

Year 2097 - the life as we knew it did not exist anymore. The world outside of the safe areas was crumbling, living resources ran out, gazillions of toxic waste covered the earth and humanity’s population sunk rapidly while the undead crawled from the deceased…

There existed only a few places in which people would be rescued and provided with essential goods. That’s why parents – such as Hinata's - would sacrifice themselves and save their children instead and they were brought to these prison-like facilities in which Hinata found himself now – yes, they were captured there to ensure that no subject would escape during a critical stadium of the treatment. Of course they would fake courtesy about this matter.

After the injection, Oikawa Tooru, the doctor responsible for Hinata would look after him. He seemed young and handsome and if he wasn’t wearing his gown, Hinata would guess that he was only 2-3 years older than him. But with his bursting self-confidence he also gave off an imitating aura. “Um” Hinata tried to ask shyly, but was cut off immediately by a calm and friendly voice.

“I know what you want to ask – don’t worry I shall give you an explanation of what we’re doing here as well as how lucky you are, you’ve been given a chance only a handful academics are given to gain superpowers which will be very helpful in rescuing the humanity as well as reclaim the world from the undead monsters and rebuild it. 

“Superpow-…“ Hinata was trying to process what he was told just now - Oikawas words while he still spoke turned into muffled noises. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

“…ta? …nata? Shou-kun!” Oikawa waved his hand in front of Hinata’s face. “Yahoo!” He now grinned at the redhead who broke out of his trance. Hinata apologized and he continued.

“You don’t have to fully believe this yet, as the time comes you surely will as the powers will start to grow in you. What you've been getting in the last few days was an injection that contained genetically modified semiochemicals which are sent through the blood into the brain to form synapses which allow you to control a specific element in the nature, in your case, you’ll be able to do electrokinesis. I know this sounds unreal yet-“

“Electrokinesis – you mean something like shooting blizzards out of my hands?” he interfered, seeming very interested and excited for the first time around him. Oikawa noticed the smile that crept on Hinatas face, wide eyes and that high pitched voice that made him seem rather cute, he thought.

“Ah no, it won’t shoot right out of your hands as you bring the air to vibrate with its electrons and protons around you and charging them, that’s what happens - you control the area around you as well. Also you’ll be able to feel the tension in the air as you try to concentrate forming flashes, it will be such an amazing feeling.”

“I think I believe you, I can imagine it already.” Hinata exclaimed excitedly while making movements with his hands and fingers.

“And the pills you’ve been given contain similar substances which cause your muscles in the legs region to grow and at the same time the brain is forced to give 120% of its true power. And that will eventually add super speed and high jumping abilities to your electrokinesis powers.”

“I’ll be just like a flash.” Hinata grinned. “Wow, with these powers I’ll be able to do something for the first time.” Hinata’s voice slowly turned calmer giving it a kind of sad undertone. “Perhaps even rescuing human lives. You’re really making this possible for me?”

Oikawa smirked at his words. “Yes I will. So you can lay your trust in my hands I shall make you invincible during our treatment.”

“Yes I do.” his voice was now pure and sincerely.

“And now I bet you’re surely excited to meet your comrades-” 

Hinata in fact was, because he had been isolated for one week to ensure that he was able to cope with the new medicaments he was given. The doctor had to make sure that he was in an excellent condition and would not start to get sick or to behave strangely – after all, the risk was extremely high.

“…after all it’s your first day in school today.” It was the morning of his first day of school where he would head to right after his visit.

“Yes, I’m so excited how they‘ll be like.” 

“I think they’ll be nice. But at first, Guard Iwaizumi will show you around the building since you haven’t had the chance yet and then bring you to your classroom. He might be outside already, waiting for you. See you soon, Hinata-kun.” Oikawa smiled and waved at him.

Hinata waved back and in the same instant as he turned away Oikawas smile disappeared from his mouth leaving a serious expression on his face and turning into a smirk. “What a lively chibi test subject. This will be so much fun.”


	2. promising future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, guys. Next chapter ayy ;3; POV changes in this chap. Also sorry for the weaboo japanese which happens in like one phrase?  
> Okay, enjoy

Hinata had finally found some hope thanks to Oikawa’s words. He could finally look forward to stay there for a while, before he’d been so anxious, especially when those big students crossed his way. Hinata shuddered at this thought while following Iwaizumi who noticed his uneasiness. “Don’t worry, this place isn’t as big as it seems. And if you get lost you can simply ask for one of our guards to help you out or one of your classmates.”

“Ah- no that’s not what I was th-“ Hinata stuttered after being ripped out of his train of thoughts by Iwaizumi’s words. “I mean, thank you” Hinata corrected himself.

Hinata didn’t come to see everything but after being shown around the different sections of the building he learned that there existed a self-service cafeteria which had been a comfortable large dining room, (two great) laundry- and bathrooms together (one for boys and one for girls) and the class rooms next to the places he knew: the two dorm corridors (girl’s left and boy’s right) extended over three floors, and the lobby. To his surprise, there also existed a gym hall (which would later turn out to be battle proof and also used for battling). The outside area consisted of paths for walking or jogging activities, sports fields, woods and a little lake. The whole plot had a size of estimated 200km² and was enclosed by a huge multilayered fence.

After a while the two stopped in front of a classroom labeled “1-C” and Iwaizumi wished him luck before disappearing in the hallway from where they came.

“Yosh, you can do it, it’ll be great.” Hinata comforted himself, reached out and opened the door. He noticed the silent chattering of students already gathered together. It was obvious - after all he came a month later to this class. Before he came to Karasuno he had been staying in an emergency shelter while being on a waiting list for a chance to enter the academy and research center.

“Hey, watch out there!” somebody shouted. A half-wet sponge suddenly landed on top of the startled ginger’s head which stood half way out of the doorframe.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” A freckled boy with dark hair came into his view. I was controlling the sponge with my telekinesis powers but I kind of lost control when you entered and it flew directly at you.”

Hinata removed the sponge and ruffled his hair clean while asking if he’s only kidding and to show him in the same breath. After he did so causing Hinata’s mouth to fall open seeing someone using his superpowers for the first time the guy introduced himself as Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“How the sponge flew into your face was so hilarious” a tall blonde interrupted their conversation. “Hey that wasn’t even my face” Hinata snarled back blushing a bit. The other snickered.

“This is Tsukishima Kei” Yamaguchi made an introducing gesture with his hand.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi” Tsukishima muttered.

“Gomen Tsukki” he smiled back at him.

‘What a tall annoying potty-mouthed giraffe’ Hinata thought to himself.

“I’ve got no intent to befriend myself with someone, it’s annoying and only distracting from studies. And I heard that by the way” he turned to the redhead by the last phrase.

“Eh? Heard what?” Before Hinata could’ve asked what he meant by that, the teacher arrived and the students immediately turned their attention to him.

“Good morning everyone. My name is Takeda Ittetsu. I am your class teacher for the whole time of your stay in this school and the reason why I’m introducing myself to you once again is that we have a new…”

Voices suddenly turned silent Hinata noticed a black haired boy staring outside the window he was sitting next to. He seemed rather mysterious and cool with his serious expression and furrowed eyebrows and lips nibbling on his pen.

“…ta-kun… Hinata-kun!” Hinata turned around in his seat, surprised. The other boy he was staring at before might have noticed him now too. “Would you please introduce yourself to the class” Hinata gulped before he stood up and went next to the teacher’s desk.

“H-hello my name is Hinata Shouyou and I’m 15 year old. U-um I lived in Yukigaoka before the catastrophe…” his eyed darted around the students, some mustering him while being completely silent and he turned nervous. God did he hate speeches in front of the class. “And the doctor responsible for me is Dr. Oikawa. Yoroshiko onegaishimasu.” Hinata’s eyes started to wander to the raven boy and then noticed the horrified look forming in his face before said boy suddenly jumped up from his stool, scaring everyone around him. ‘What’s wrong with him?’

 

*

 

“…and the reason why I’m introducing myself to you once again is that we have a new student, Hinata-kun, please introduce yourself.” No reply. “Hinata-kun? Hinata-kun!” A boy jolted in his seat.

‘Huh, he was staring at me?’ Kageyama thought. ‘Whatever.’

While he let in his thoughts wander, thinking about the boring high-school life that was approaching him and how he would rather be elsewhere right now, he noticed the phrase coming from the boy’s, “Hinata’s” speech: “…and the doctor responsible for me is Dr. Oikawa.”

‘Oh my god, NO!’ he clenched his fists and jumped up. ‘Not him. Not one more subject for him!’ Everyone was staring at him as he realized what he had just done. “I’m sorry” he muttered and sat down again immediately. ‘I have to do something.’ he thought to himself.

 

*

 

The bell rang and Kageyama made his way through the crowd to the vending machine. He didn’t notice the red head following him, thinking about a way to start a conversation. Getting noticed by him was inevitable as the taller one finished buying his milk and turned around.

“U-um hello. We’re in the same class.” Hinata stuttered. The raven boy was eyeing him critically now. “Um, I wasn’t following you if you’re wondering, I was gonna buy myself a juice too.”

“’s okay. I wasn’t.” Although it was rather unbelievable that he would be able to find the vending machine on his first day.

“What’s your name?” Hinata asked.

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“Nice to meetcha.” he grinned while he rooted through his trouser pocket for money.

“Mm- Ah! I’m sorry I’ve got something important to do, see you.” Kageyama left in a hurry, not waiting for his response. Hinata was left there, perplex but soon relieved Kageyama was gone because he wasn’t carrying a single penny with him.

 

*

 

Kageyama went to the medical section. “May I please get an appointment with Dr. Oikawa?” he was asking some medical assistants behind the counter.

“Is this an emergency?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I made Tsukishima a total unfriendly and antisocial Idiot, but he really isn’t. I am so bad at writing, throw my hands in the trash


	3. painful past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 guuys! thanks for bearing with me until now! ^^’  
> Thank you all for your support, I hope this chapter was worth the wait here ya go, enjoy the fluff

Three months passed until the very start of the apocalypse and everything that followed. Three months after the utter horror Hinata’s world how he knew it came to fall. Everyone he knew. Yukigaoka. His friends. His school. His family. To lose them all has been extremely traumatic. On some nights he would wake up drenched in sweat. The tragical experience formed a nightmare reflecting his worst fears over and over again before his eyes and haunting him in his sleep:

 

He tried to reach out for their hands, two pairs of the size of an adult, the other two of a child. No matter how hard he tried, he either couldn’t touch them or managed to grab them, but in that instant he was successfully, they slipped away. They seemed to float away from them. Further, further and further and further. But this night he dreamed of a dark, glassy wall, separating him from his loved ones - those hands again touching the glass from the other side where Hinata seemed to be. Then their faces appeared, staring worriedly at him as if they were saying: “Why did you have to leave us” before black dust was swallowing them up – face first, then hands, drifting away. Oh god. OH GOD, MOM! NATSU! DON’T LEAVE! He tried to hammer against the glass now, feeling how it suddenly puffed, as the dust came straight to his face and-

 

Loud sirens echoed through the small bedroom. There was a fire crackling on the ceiling as three guards wearing breathing masks kicked the door open the same instant the startled redhead sat up. One was carrying the still drowsy boy out of the room, while the other two started to use their superpowers – one using wind to withdraw the oxygen of the fire, the other used water from a bottle letting it float out of it to extinguish the rest of it. But Hinata didn’t notice this process because as soon as they started the door fell close and he was carried away to the infirmary.

 

After rubbing an eye and a few blinks, Hinata noticed that it was Iwaizumi who carried him. “Iwaizumi, what happened-“ his voice coming out weak, so Iwaizumi couldn’t have noticed him while now rushing into the infirmary room.

 

He was laid onto a hospital bed and immediately given an oxygen mask. “Please take some deep breaths, Dr. Oikawa will see you right away.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Hinata-kun” Oikawa made a worried expression as he bended over him. He had bed hair and his gown was thrown over his sleeping clothes, together with a stethoscope. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Mm, I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

 

“I see. It’s still night after all, 3am to be precise.” Oikawa smiled as he removed the mask and Hinata sat up by his elbows.

 

“I may’ve got an answer why there was a fire in your room while you were asleep” Oikawa continued. “Have you had some kind of bad dream?”

 

 

*

 

 

“That’s all I can remember – then I woke up.” Hinata had told him everything.

 

“I am so sorry for what you’ve had to endure this whole time.” Oikawa said compassionately, patting Hinata’s head. “And just because you had to revive your trauma again, what caused a high level of stress you were able to use your powers.“

 

“I was using my…” Hinata clasped a hand onto his mouth.

 

“Yes, and that means our treatment shows it’s success for the first time” Oikawa now grinned broadly. “But with these powers there also comes danger as you were able to see today.” His expression quickly turned to worry. The redhead nodded. “I am glad that my precious patient wasn’t hurt seriously.” Oikawa caressed Hinata’s cheek as the other boy felt his heartbeat quicken up staring at him with wide eyes. The hand slowly drifted down his neck. Hinata gasped. “And that’s why…” Oikawa’s voice has turned teasingly calm. “…my sweet Hina-chan has to practice using these powers so that he won’t hurt himself.” His hand now slipped under the collar of his shirt. Hinata raised his head and his eyes flew shut. That’s when Oikawa couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Bending forward to kiss the nape of his neck Hinata shuddered. A moan came out of his mouth as he was bitten, his pale skin reddening up at the spot. “Feels good?” A nod. Oikawa blinked up to his face. “These lips look like they want to be ravished.” Then they were connected. The kiss was deepened by the fill in Hinata’s mouth. A swallowed up moan after another, an exchange of saliva. Hinata was fidgeting for breath, Oikawa wouldn’t let him. A tiny hand tug to his gown and the kiss broke slowly after. Hinata’s lips had a nice shade of pink as Oikawa thought, stroking them dry with his thump. After a moment of silence where breaths slowly turned calmer, Hinata sat up covering his mouth.

 

“Don’t do that.” Oikawa demanded. Hinata removed it. ‘It works. Finally he’s mine now.’ Oikawa thought and a grin formed on his face.

 

“Let’s all try to get some last hours of sleep, tomorrow is a promising day after all – you’ll have a match with your comrades and I’ll supervise it since you’re now able to use your powers.”

 

“A match?” Hinata’s fatigue expression lit up a bit.

 

“Since it proved to be the least dangerous sport by using superpowers, you’ll going to play volleyball”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hums to myself* nobody knows what’s going onnn~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) well I’ll tell you: Oikawa has persuasion powers and his saliva contains an aphrodisiac.
> 
> If reading this didn’t gave you a tingly stomach, something’s wrong with you. Nah, I’m joking
> 
> And yes there’s gonna be a Superpower-volleyball match in the next chap. so look forward to it~ ‘-’


	4. promise me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4: light tsukkiyama, a worried Kageyama, an overly excited ginger for superpower-volleyball and you get to know everybody’s powers
> 
> If you’re not interested into the match then scroll to the notes to see their powers.  
> Okay, enjoy.

It was the day after that shocking incident that happened the night Hinata had used his powers for the first time. The redhead now impatiently fidgeted in his seat waiting for his lesson to finish. He would then rush straight into the gym – after all, today there will be a match held where superpowers are used. Full of anticipation he didn’t came to notice the intense stare a raven boy gave him, who was seated behind him in the middle row next to a window. Said boy then laid his head on the table, wishing he could simply escape this nightmarish hell of a place and take everyone with him.

 

“What – you haven’t heard it yet?” two girls were having a conversation. “One of the third years died recently. It has been really terrible. A comrade of him came to see him literally vomiting his guts out.”

 

“So he died because of the treatment?”

 

“His name was Mikoto Ayumu and the doctors were aiming to extend his range of powers. I heard he could do all different kinds of kinesis - pyrokinesis, electrokinesis… so maybe yeah.”

 

Kageyama could feel his jar drop by this conversation.

 

 

*

 

 

“Dr. Oikawa,” Kageyama’s face was deadly serious. “You’re not going to make that kid Hinata stronger by adding more powers like they did with that boy that died recently, are you?”

 

“I’d like you to know that that boy, Mikoto, died because of his own free will. He couldn’t wait to become stronger. And he was eighteen after all so we couldn’t do much to turn his wish down. He lost his parents right before his eyes and that caused his hunger for revenge to grow so unbearable that he ended up risking his health.” Oikawa wore the same expression as the other.

 

“But why weren’t you refusing him?”

 

“As I said before, we weren’t able to since it’s our duty is to do such research for the sake of humanity and these orders are coming straight from above, the Japanese government.”

 

“To kill other humans in order to save them is not going to work, that’s ridiculous.” Kageyama scoffed.

 

“Look, Kageyama-kun, as long as it allows us to get a possibility to prevent even more humans from dying and rescuing humanity-” Oikawa sighed. “I know that your treatment had caused you an awful lot of pain in the past. And that’s why I’m telling you that from today onwards, I’m gonna do everything to protect my subjects from severe pain and even from dying.”

 

“Promise!”

 

“I promise.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Kageyama Tobio?” Hinata’s new coach, who before introduced himself as Ukai Keishin asked. Weird looks were exchanged and when nobody answered and he then continued to read the names written on his clipboard out loud, since he didn’t knew the names of the new members yet.

 

“Okay, I’d like you to form teams of-“

 

“Excuse me!” A panting Kageyama appeared at the doorframe. “I’ve had an appointment with my doctor.”

 

Hinata raised an eyebrow. ‘So he was in treatment too.’ he thought.

 

It’s okay, please get changed.”

 

Then Ukai continued. “There will be two teams of five players. The first team consists of Asahi, Sawamura, Akaashi, Tsukishima and Bokuto. Please gather together.“ They did. “Second will be the rest of you, except for Sugawara.”

 

“Eh?” some blurted out.

 

“Because his healing powers will be of a good use after the match to treat injuries.” ‘Ah, so that’s why.‘ Hinata thought.

 

The last team was formed of Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Hinata and Yamaguchi.”

 

“The first but rather trivial task will be to decide for a name of your team.”

 

Bokuto decided for his team to call themselves “The Cool Squad”, to which nobody gave any objections (since Asahi had been too shy, Daichi had no idea for a name and Tsukishima and Akaashi couldn’t care less.)

 

The other group had theirs more difficult to figure out, mostly because the three – Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya had all kinds of ideas and they finally came up with calling themselves “The Indestructibles.” Kageyama snorted at this name but didn’t care to change it either (and so did Yamaguchi).

 

The names were written on the board and the players were getting into position.

 

“Second task is to find out the other team’s powers and to win against them using your own.”

 

“Yamaguchi, what’s Tsukishima’s power by the way?” Hinata asked, now that they came to the point that Hinata and their team had to know.

 

“He has enhanced intelligence powers, can hear other’s thoughts and form a protection shield out of energy.”

 

“How cool.” Hinata blurted out.

 

“Yes, he’s very strong.” Yamaguchi couldn’t restrain himself to praise his best friend while seeming to blush a little.

 

“Does anyone know one of the others powers?” Kageyama then asked. They all shrugged – after all they didn’t came to know each other yet.

 

The coach realized that the other team, ‘The Cool Squad’, had the similar discussion in which they only came to know Yamaguchi’s powers from Tsukishima. That means that at least no team was at a disadvantage.

 

“Okay, let’s begin then!” The coach ordered.

 

It was decided that the ball was first served by ‘The Indestructibles’. Kageyama decided to do it. He then concentrated on his shapeshifter-powers to grow some biceps on his arms and would then serve the ball. All the while he was earning impressing looks from his teammates.

 

But their expressions immediately turned into shock as the third year with short dark hair, Daichi, received the ball as if Kageyama’s spike has been nothing. Seriously, what was happening?

 

The ball then was brought to Akaashi, who tossed it to Bokuto. As Hinata tried to block the coming shoot, he suddenly felt his arm move to his side, like he had just lost control over it. The ball hit the floor.

 

“He was manipulating my arm – that guy with the owl haircut!” Hinata shouted. “Hey hey hey! What was that, no fair!” Tanaka roared at said teen.

 

“Name’s Bokuto.” The boy playfully sticked his tongue out.

 

“Hinata.” Hinata turned to Kageyama. “Let’s try a quick next time.”

 

 

*

 

 

Next serve was Tsukishima’s from ‘The Cool Squad’. As the ball flew over the net, Nishinoya somehow managed to slow down the tempo of the ball, before it bumped softly against his arms.

 

“Aerokinesis” The boy blinked to his comrades with a thumbs-up.

 

“So cool!” Hinata’s eyes widen.

 

“Hinata!” Kageyama shouted and he quickly gained his composure back and ran up to him as the black haired tossed the ball.

 

Hinata suddenly powerfully jumped up, hitting the ball. That gave them a score, 1:1.

 

Like that the game went on. ‘The Indestructibles’ (Hinata’s team) were able to figure out that wild-looking third year’s power easily while he spiked down the ball – super strength. The other were able to figure out Tanaka’s – who used geokinesis to shake the gym floor up like there was an earthquake. Then ‘The Cool Squad’ reached its set point.

 

 

*

 

 

Last night’s events suddenly flashed before the redhead’s eyes as Oikawa appeared at the gym entrance, giving him a wink and then heading to the coach.

 

He didn’t came to realize that the ball, Asahi was spiking at full force, flew at him.

 

“Hinata!” Said boy turned to catch the glimpse of something approaching him in a fast pace. He tried to cover himself, stretching both arms out as there was a light flash- the force caused the small body to fall. As everyone was staring in shock the boy laid on the ground, whimpering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo, Cool Squad wins! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و -What, you’re not happy?  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger I swear I haven’t hurt my precious baby crow that much ^^’  
> Until next chapter~
> 
> Everyone’s powers:  
> Kageyama – shapeshifter  
> Tsukishima – enhanced intelligence powers, can hear other’s thoughts and form a protection shield out of energy  
> Nishinoya – aerokinesis powers  
> Tanaka – geokinesis powers  
> Suga – healing powers  
> Daichi – future visions  
> Asahi – super strength  
> Bokuto – Mind controlling powers  
> Akaashi – creating illusions f. e. stealing somebody’s eyesight

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t have to understand what Oikawa told Hinata, where he explained him how this medication works because I don’t understand it either lol. Just googled some random shit and came up with the idea that this superpower was caused by mutant cells in the human brain which grow from the mentioned meds, yeah. I’m sorry if this was somewhat complicated to read. Hoped you enjoyed my first chap.! Stay tuned for the next chapter ;v;
> 
> Hinata: I trust you  
> Oikawa: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
